Vivendo uma história Cap2
by Erika e Sayuri - Chan
Summary: Os Ninjas estao em uma situaçao complicada. Sera q agora, q o segredo da História de Hikaru e Hotaru foi revelado, ql sera a situaçao dos ninjas ?


Capitulo 2

- Eu...

"Quem falou isso ?"

- Vou contar agora...- completou.

"Adivinhem quem"

- EU VOU ATE A DISNEY LANDIA NA PROXIMA QUINTA-FEIRA ! UHUUL ! \o/ - Gritou Sakura

"Ok... Tosco.."

- Ok.. Quem conta proxima historia ? - Falei eu.

- E quem disse que eu terminei ? - Falou Shikamaru.

- Q-que ? - Falou a Hinata

- Nao terminei... Na carta tava assinado 'Keira' com manchas de sangue- Falou Shikamaru

"Fiquei aterrorizada , preciso dizer ?"

- E fim. - Falou o Shikamaru.

"todos fizeram uma expressao tipo O.O"

- Bem , agora , quem conta proxima historia ? - Falou Shikamaru.

- EEEU /o/ - Falou o Naruto.

- Posso , posso , poooosso ? G.G - Falou o Naruto , com os olhos brilhando.

- Pode , desde que nao seje historinhas infantis - Falou o Gaara

- Eeei e.e - Falou o Naruto , emburrado.

- Conta logo , vai u.u - Falei

- Bem... A historia começa a noite... - começou o Naruto.

- Ai uma familia foi acampar , encontrou fantasma , deu ataque cardiaco , fim. Que feliz. - Falou o Sasuke

- NAAAAO ! Era um grupo de amigos... - Retrucou o Naruto

_Desce uma gota em todos._

- Ok... Quem conta ? - Falei eu.

- Eu vou contar uma... - Falou a Ino.

- Eh se for alguma historinha que inclui poneis e arco-iris , nem conte. - Falou Shikamaru

- Nao tem nao u.u - Retrucou Ino

- Começa logo e.e - Falei.

" Acho que so eu prestei atençao , bem... Pelo menos , eu , gaara , shikamaru , Tenten, Lee, sakura e sasuke... Bem.. A historia era o seguinte... E nao , se vcs pensaram que ela contou que um principe beijou uma princesa , estao enganados u.u Ok , eu tou zuando , eu sei que vcs nao pensaram isto e.e "

- Bom... Uma familia estava indo viajar... E como já estava tarde foram se hospedar em um hotel por um dia.. Enta... - Falava a Ino quando foi imterrompida.

- Se a familia morre , nem conta e.e - disse a Mickey Mouse. Digo , Tenten

- Que coisa , deixa eu terminar u.u - Falou a Ino

- Bem... Entao a familia era composto por 4 pessoas... A irma mais nova , a Hikaru , e a mais velha , Hotaru , e claro , mae e pai e.e' - continuou Ino. - Bem... Mas isto nao importa u.u' Entao , eles se hospedaram e tal.. E os pais foram em um quarto separado dos de suas filhas... Ate ai , ok.. - Falou a Ino , contando a sua beela historinha

- Bem... Umas 3 horas da madrugada... Ouve um telefonema estranho. - continuava Ino. - A Hotaru atendeu o celular dela e... - Parou Ino

- e... ? - Falou a Sakura , curiosa.

- Depois... Bem , ela nao escutou nada. - Falou a Ino.- Só escutou um chiado. - Completou.

- Chiado ? - Perguntou Sakura.

- Sim... Chiado.. - Respondeu Ino.- Bem... Depois nao ouve mais telefonemas.. Mas... - Falou a Ino , mas imterrompida.

- Ai que feliz , depois ligaram de novo e era a propria irma tentando assustar a outra (: - Falou o Sasuke , com tom de sarcasmo.

- Aff, deixam - me terminar ¬¬' - disse a Loira, qr dizer, a Ino, meio brava pq nunca conseguia terminar.

- Bom, não ouve mais telefonemas no celular da Hotaru, mas no outro quarto, os dos pais, ouvia-se gritos...- nessa hora, caiu um raio perto dali e quase todo mundo ouviu um grito perto dali.

- O q foi isso ? - Quase todos disseram

- Ah Não ! Pq eu fui contar essa história ? - Disse a Ino, quase chorando

- Como assim ? Pq ? Isso tem a ver ? - Perguntou a Sakura assustada

- É uma maldição, não tinha levado a séri..- ela desmaiou.

" Todos ficamos pasmos, com medo e não sabiámos o q fazer. Depois de cinco minutos, a Ino acordou chorando. "

- Não acredito que era tudo verdade...- ela estava branca de medo e suando frio...

- O q ? Explica logo Ino ! - Disse eu, meio assutada

- Meu primo distante, ele morreu jah, foi ele qm me contou a história. depois ele disse, q essa história era verídica, e q existia uma maldição.

- Maldição ? Mas nem terminamos a história ! - Retrucou Naruto

- Por isso mesmo, Vai acontecendo aos poucos, minuto a minuto acontece coisas como na história, cada parte contada - Ino falou com a cabeça baixa

- Mas se seu primo distante contou para vc, aconteceu com vc tb ? - Perguntou o Lee, assustado

- Mais ou menos, qndo ele me contou, eu estava botando fé. E a maldição diz q se vc não acredita, vc começa a sentir os espíritos. Alguém aqui não está acreditando.

- Eu não estou - Sasuke levantou a mão - Não acredito em coisas idiotas como essas.

- O Que ? Como não pode ? Não vê ? Que provas vc quer para acreditar ? - Retrucou Naruto, de novo

- Nada, não acredito e pronto.

- Ei, pera ai, cadê o Lee ? - disse o Shikamaru procurando o Lee.

- Tah Acontecendo ! Na história, o pai da Hotaru e da Hikari some e a mãe delas começa a passar mal

" Nesse momento, a Tenten tava passando mal, quase vomitando e estava com febre."

- Tenten, vc tah bem ? - Disse Gaara, um pouco assutado

- Depois na história, aparece um ser estranho. - continuou a Ino

" Depois disso, alguém entra "

- Oiii Queridinhoooos... - Realmente, entrou um ser estranho, a Karin. - Sasuuukeee !

- Ah não. Ino, pq vc teve q falar ? - Disse Sasuke com uma carrapato, qr dizer, a Karin abraçada nele.

- E eu lah iah saber quem iah ser a coisa ? (/.ú

- Mas, como vc veio parar aqui, coisa feia ? - perguntei

- Para vc saber, não sou feia, a mamãe disse q serei a miss universo ! E eu tava colhendo flores pra um buquê, mas escureceu rápido e vim pra cá. - ela disse com um buquê horrívelmente horrível

- Tah, continuando a história, A Mãe das duas desmaiou. - Continuou Ino - As meninas deixaram ela no quarto e foram buscar ajuda. Hotaru tentou ligar pelo celular, mas sem sinal. Elas andaram pelo hotel procurando por um telefone e.. - enterromperam

- Que isso ? história de terror ? Ei... cadê aquele sombrancelhudo q fica atrás de mim ? - veio a karin e sua caichoeira de perguntas.

- Vai lah em cima do fic, antes de vc chegar e leia u.ú - retruquei

Continua no próximo capítulo ee'

--

Olha o suspenseee ! E comédia !  
Uia.. Por favor, não conte essa história da Ino heim ?! xD  
Okay, não teve graça, tinha q ser eu pra isso (Sayuri)  
Espero q gostem. Cada capítulo mais interessante que o outro ! Se vc gostou desse, vai amar os proximos !


End file.
